User talk:MtnDew88
If you want to ask me something, say it here on my Talk Page. Chat Hiya, please can you join chat when you see this, Admin meeting. 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 01:24, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I would like to talk with you on the chat right now, please. -- TheSitcomLover 7:30, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : If you have something to say to me, say it on my talk page. Seaswirl10[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'''Talk ]]' 03:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Have a wonderful Christmas and New Years! Thank you very much, You too! :) Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:09, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Also, how did you know I like Pinkie? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:10, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :You said you liked her. :P 21:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh. Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Will you be doing this on the MLP Wiki? Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:15, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't know. 21:24, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Main page broken in Monobook Hello, just thought I'd let you know that the main page's layout is broken in Monobook: Girls Wiki|useskin=monobook}} main page in Monobook. This can be fixed by removing the following code: I would also suggest removing the newlines at the top of the page (before the ) and the two instances of after the gallery. I'd've done these myself, but the main page is fully protected. Cheers! 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 01:17, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hello again, sorry to bother you again, but the main page is still broken in Monobook. I see you applied my fix but then reverted yourself; would you mind explaining why? Thanks! 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 00:47, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::If I remove the code, the main page would be messed up and I don't really know how to fix it without the code. Sorry! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 01:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Messed up in the default skin, you mean? And messed up how? If you can give me some detail here (or better yet, a screenshot), I can help you out. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 07:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Think I've fixed it. Looks like I don't need your help. Thanks anyway! Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 07:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Looks like you have indeed, and no problem! If you ever want to change the main page to a column layout, please feel free to ask my help if you need it. =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 07:46, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Increase in activity and meeting in chat Hello there, sorry I have been away from the Wiki for a while. I'm happy to announce I am now active on the Wiki again and will assist with it's growth. I hope to see you soon in chat, 20:45, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! i'm mlpfimhjb0910 and was hoping you could show me around. Kinda new here. Just leave a message. thanks! Administrator Discussion Hi there, I have made a new page which can be found under the header at the top. It's titled "Administrator Discussion". Please go there and follow it so you can be updated when proposals are put into place or a discussion is started. Equestria Girls Wiki:Administrator Discussion Thanks, 343 TheGuiltyProphet (talk) 02:48, February 23, 2014 (UTC) User Hey, that user I blocked came to my wiki and called me the F word multiply times. It really upset me, and anyways I don't know how to do an to block someone forever, and was wondering if you knew how to, and if you could do it. Bluelighting (talk) 22:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : When you see Expiry and Other time, there should be a blank box and type in "infinite". Are you okay? Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm just really upset. I think they should be globally blocked. Bluelighting (talk) 22:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: I don't know how to do that, but I'm here for you if anything bad happens. Don't cry! Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:21, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's ok, I left a message at Community Central, can you block them forever? I can't figure it out. Bluelighting (talk) 22:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::If they did not do horrible things to you on this Wiki, please don't block them for infinite. Don't want to sound horrible but other wiki issues have no business here. 22:27, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: They were harassing me about their block on this wiki. Bluelighting (talk) 22:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I see what I can do, again don't be upset, I'm here if you need me. It's okay. *Sea hands Blue a tissue* Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It's ok but, I know this is a disruptive only account. They've been blocked on every other wiki they've been on. Can you at least tell me how to do an infinite block to block them on my wiki? Bluelighting (talk) 22:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::I told you, there should be a typebox next to other time and expiry, type in "infinite". Hope this helps! Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Ok thanks. Bluelighting (talk) 22:41, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I have to go now, can I leave you alone now? Oh and I will contact Cod about this. Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:43, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, thanks. Bluelighting (talk) 22:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) 22:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: ::::::::::::Ok, I'll see you later, Bye! Seaswirl10 (talk) 22:47, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Bye! Bluelighting (talk) 22:50, March 19, 2014 (UTC) hello user :) I am Grace I love MLPFIM and i am 12 i will be 13 next year plz visit my blog :D Dueling Categories Just to let you know, I've been getting rid of the "Characters" category because it duels with the "Female or Male characters" category. Just a little explanation to how I've flooded Wiki Activity. Bluelighting'[[User talk:Bluelighting|'Talk' ]] ' 21:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh Blue! You're so funny! -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 21:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC) hi seaswirl --Mlpeggirl (talk) 19:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC)mlpeggirl also do you think there is any way you could show me around really new here --Mlpeggirl (talk) 19:22, June 10, 2014 (UTC)mlpeggirl Look at this Well I was looking at our wiki and it's rank. We are 1791 out of 5,000 and apparently growing! Bluelighting'[[User talk:Bluelighting|'Talk' ]] ' 20:10, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Cool! -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]' 20:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) All the wikis I'm on use message walls, so sorry if this looks weird, because I have no idea what I'm doing. Continuing on, I'm here to apologize for what I said in the MLP wiki chat. I didn't mean anything I said: heck, I WANTED to be banned to make a story out of it. You have no reason to believe anything I say, but I hope you and anyone else I inadvertently offended can forgive me. I'm not here to ask to be unbanned, I'm here to apologize because this has been eating at my conscience. Goodbye and farewell, Harbinger9878. Restarting Some Things Hi there, after yourself admitting that you don't have anything to do with this Wiki anymore, how would you feel about revoking your own rights to clean up and encourage new admins? - 21:03, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I'll take my rights off then. -- Seaswirl10'[[User talk:Seaswirl10|'Talk' ]]''' 21:04, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome them back at anytime, just drop me a message. 21:06, April 2, 2015 (UTC)